All Day It's You
by Indi-Monqei
Summary: A crack fanfic about Eren and Mikasa. The picture for the last part can be found on my profile. Done by NaruSaku.Cha and I.


**All Day It's You : An EreMika FanFic**

**by Miku Hatsune (mikasajaeger00 on Twitter / on fanfiction****/ ****gaaraslittlefangirl**** on deviantart/ Ldude on narutobase / NA NA NA NA NA NA batman)**

** and Indi Monqei (zhiganshingeki on Twitter/ superdavorayuki on deviantart)**

Mikasa and Eren were snoring quietly in their bunks. Commander Erwin unceremoniously threw open the door to the living quarters. Armin lay awake in his bunk and pondered antidisestablishmentarianism.

"Up and at 'em, folks! We have an important mission to pursue today!"

The mysterious voice startled the teens, but then they remembered that it was Erwin, their evil dictator who tortured them daily and other evil stuff.

"Eren, get up," Armin bothered the obstinate titan shifter. Eren got up and shifted into a titan, scaring the living daylights out of Erwin.

"Levi! I'm gonna need your help in the bunk room!" Erwin called for the short Lance Corporal's help.

Mikasa, understanding that Erwin and Levi had the potential to kill Eren, whipped out her maneuver gear and positioned herself for a brawl. Levi arrived, already clad in his military get-up, and examined the situation. He looked over at the titan who had busted the roof off of the building.

"Tch. You brats can't control yourselves at all, can you."

Mikasa snarled, "What are you planning?"

"I'm _planning _to end him, seeing as he can't stay stable."

Armin was not there for all purposes because this is a EreMika fic, so Mikasa ran to defend Eren alone.

"Stop this nonsense! I command you!" Erwin's voice boomed throughout the room.

"I won't let you harm Eren, you irksome shortie," Mikasa muttered through clenched teeth.

Erwin positioned himself between the two, the hate in their eyes almost burning a hole through his chest. Eren began to regain consciousness, unable to assist Mikasa and inevitably unwilling when he would come to his senses. Mikasa attempted to push Erwin out of the way angrily, but resorted to walking around him and slapping Levi. She rose her blade, preparing to display her skills at slicing up flesh.

"Put those away, Mikasa," Eren finally woke in human form.

Erwin lunged at Eren, stabbing him in the dick because he was no longer a titan and had one of them things again.

"I have you now," Erwin cackled evilly. Mikasa did not miss her chance; she ran around Erwin with her gas tank and slashed at Levi, humanity's "strongest" soldier. Levi dodged around every slice with ease, grinning at her angst. Eren crumpled in pain.

"Arggghh! Erwin, why did you do that‽"

The good-natured, titan-massacring Eren could not believe that his comrades were willing to kill him so easily. It came as a shock to him that none of the other teens in the bunks were doing anything other than staring. Then he remembered that they were probably killed by the debris from the roof, along with Armin because everyone dies in this show; no one is safe except for Eren and Mikasa, around whom this story revolves ;).

Mikasa brandished her blade with a snarl on her face, and turned to look at Erwin. She launched a punch at his gut and smiled as he spat up blood like the yandere the fandom makes her. Hunched over, Erwin did nothing when Mikasa kneed him in the face; save for bleeding more. After a swift slice to his neck, Mikasa watched, horrified, as his body began to disintegrate, strangely reminiscent of... a titan!

"Hmph. Thought as much," Levi muttered.

Realizing that Eren was incapacitated, Ravioli moved to fight Mikasa one on one.

"Why," Mikasa threw a punch at him, "are you still," again, "here!" She ended the fight with izanami, sending Ravioli into a peaceful quietus.

She ran to Eren's side, kneeling by him, and putting her hand on his back. He slowly regrew his dick which might become important later in the story.

"Eren, it grew back!" her mouth hit the freaking floor she was so surprised BELIEVE IT!

"Yes, that's even cooler than all of our friends' dying."

"Just..put some pants on, Eren," she picked up the cape from Levi's corpse and threw it over him.

"It's okay, Mikasa...I don't mind. ;)" he said with a funky smiley face.

"Eren...I like you, I just don't want to see your five foot dick."

"So you think I have a five foot dick?" he ignored his comrades' deaths for 20 years. All he cared about was Mikasa. Mikasa looked at him straight in the eyes and wrapped her scarf around his head.

"Silly goose," she muttered whilst blushing. Eren pecked her on the cheek.

"Eren! You're...my brother... You can't do that!"

"Nope."

"H...How do you feel about me, Eren?" Mikasa's kokoro was going doki doki. Eren stared at her lips for a moment before whispering softly, "You're different."

She smiled and blushed a deep red before speaking. "_You're _different."

It was in that moment that Eren realized something profound: he didn't know the difference between you're, your, and ur.

"Mikasa... Teach me Japanese."

"The only language I want to teach you is the language of _amor." _

Mikasa grabbed his hands and leaned in to kiss him. He accepted her kiss, his doki doki soon becoming overwhelming. Things soon escalated and Eren was on top of Mikasa, and they were making out. Mikasa grabbed her scarf that still partially clung to Eren's crown and threw it across the field. Connie the Cockblocker emerged from the rubble and saw the two making out. Mikasa and Eren did not notice him immediately, however.

"Hhh...hhhey... Guys," Connie stammered. Feeling jealous, he quietly wondered if Sasha was still around so he could do the spanking he quickly saw Sasha's limp body under the rubble from the roof, and army crawled to her. Sasha's eyes fluttered and closed slowly and for the last time._ Damn,_Connie thought to himself, _I guess not_. Deciding he would get in trouble if Eren and Mikasa discovered his peeping, he silently jumped onto a horse and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ed the fuck out of there.

Eren pushed Mikasa off of him, and got on one knee. It was covered in dirt, so Mikasa rubbed some off.

"Sorry, my shoe was untied," he began to tie the laces, his green eyes fixated on the shoe.

"Mmmmm" Mikasa ogled Eren's muscular eyes.

He looked up from his shoe, halfway done tying it. "Did you say something?"

"No, keep tying, pretty boy."

"Ok," he resumed tying the shoe. "Wait, did you just call me pretty boy?"

"Well..." she stammered, embarrassed.

"It's okay if you did, Mikasa. You're beautiful," he stared into her eyes.

Eren continued, "Can I...see your womanly abs?"

Mikasa began to unbutton her white blouse, "Of course, Eren."

As soon as her blouse was off, she revealed this:

e289091b8acfdf1ff16e87534835853d/tumblr_inline_

Eren was horrified, but then he had a revelation: That mikasa was over 50 stories tall and from the paleolithic era.

"Eren, I've been meaning to tell you this, but...I ain't human. I'm a titan shifter."

With that, Mikasa Ackerman pulled Eren onto the back seat of a bicycle and they ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ed off into the sunset.

~THE FUCKING END~


End file.
